thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Runs Away
Percy Runs Away is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Henry, James and Gordon has been shut up in the shed for several days, but Sir Topham Hatt came to visit them. He came to see that they felt very sorry and learnt that they are not as important as they thought. He then informs them that there is a new tank engine called Percy and that Edward and Thomas ran the main line properly by themselves. However, he is willing to let them out and return to work on the condition that they be good and do not complain about shunting anymore. All three agree and they quickly resume their duties. Then The Fat Controller speaks to Thomas, Edward and Percy that as a reward for their hard work, they could play on their branchline for few days and Thomas sets off happily to find Annie and Clarabel, while Percy and Edward plays with trucks in the yard. Thomas and Edward leaves to their own branchline and Percy was left alone in the yard. He enjoys watching big engines go by, and becomes very cheeky with them which makes them cross. Later, after his last shunting, Percy parked his trucks on the sidings and went back to the yard, but the points were against him and he had to stop.Percy was so eager to work, that he has carelessly forgotten that Edward told him to whistle to the sigal box, so that the signalman knows that he is there. Suddenly, Percy saw something that has made him whistle in horror, it was Gordon who was on the same line, heading towards Percy with the express. Percy was so horrified to see Gordon, but he could do nothing, and so he closed his eyes tightly as Gordon got so closer to Percy and applies his brakes. As soon as Gordon stopped, Percy opened his eyes and felt so frightened that he begun to move and intended to run away, began running backwards. Percy ran through Edward's Station and was so frightened that he ran up Gordon's Hill without stopping. As soon as he got down the hill on the other side, he was so tired, but he was unable to stop because his crew wasn't in the cab to shut off steam and apply the brakes, after they have jumped out of the cab when Gordon came. As Percy reached Lower Suddery, the signalman could see that Percy was in trouble, and so they kindly set the points, and diverted Percy onto the siding at where there was a big bank of soil. By now Percy felt even more tired and landed onto the bank, but he didn't care where he stops. The workmen came to offer Percy some coal and a drink of water to make him feel better, and then they dug Percy out of the soil. As Gordon arrived to the rescue, he congradulated Percy for starting quickly and stopping a potential accident. Percy apologises to Gordon for his previous cheekiness and Gordon pulled Percy out of the bank. Now friends with Gordon, Percy quickly settles into his new role as station pilot. Although he never loses his penchant for cheekiness, he now knows to always be careful when he goes on the main line. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) Locations *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Lower Suddery *Gordon's Hill Gallery PercyRunsAway1.png PercyRunsAway2.png PercyRunsAway3.png PercyRunsAway4.png PercyRunsAway5.png PercyRunsAway6.png PercyRunsAway7.png PercyRunsAway8.png PercyRunsAway9.png PercyRunsAway10.png PercyRunsAway11.png PercyRunsAway12.png PercyRunsAway13.png PercyRunsAway14.png PercyRunsAway15.PNG PercyRunsAway16.PNG PercyRunsAway17.PNG PercyRunsAway18.PNG PercyRunsAway19.PNG PercyRunsAway20.png PercyRunsAway21.png PercyRunsAway22.png PercyRunsAway23.png PercyRunsAway24.png PercyRunsAway25.PNG FireEscape26.png|Stock footage CrossedLines25.png PercyRunsAway26.png DripTank35.png PercyRunsAway27.png PercyRunsAway28.PNG PercyRunsAway29.PNG PercyRunsAway30.PNG High-SpeedGordon24.png PercyRunsAway32.png PercyRunsAway33.png PercyRunsAway34.PNG PercyRunsAway35.png PercyRunsAway36.png PercyRunsAway37.png PercyRunsAway38.png PercyRunsAway39.png PercyRunsAway40.png PercyRunsAway41.PNG PercyRunsAway42.PNG PercyRunsAway43.PNG PercyRunsAway44.PNG PercyRunsAway45.png PercyRunsAway46.png PercyRunsAway47.png Video Category:Season 11 Category:Christmas Vhs Category:July 2016 Vhs Category:January 2015 Vhs Category:April 2012 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:DVD Category:May 2015 Book Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book